


Enjoy The Show

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Black Widow Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/F, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Possessive Natasha Romanov, Seduction, Spanking, Strip Tease, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: On a mission, the reader does a strip tease to seduce her target but ends up teasing her partner, Natasha, just as much in the process.Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square: TeasingBlack Widow Bingo Square: Strip Tease
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Black Widow Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Enjoy The Show

You swayed your hips to the music, letting the base flow through your body and losing your inhibitions as the suggestive lyrics ignited a fire in your core. While you certainly hadn’t joined SHIELD to become a stripper that was exactly what you found yourself doing tonight. If not for the deeper purpose, sparking the interest of a high powered target, you might have found yourself completely succumbed to nerves but the direction and focus that came with the mission pushed all of that fear aside.

Closing in on the business man, Bretson, you twirled in front of him, the hem of your short skirt lifting to reveal the dark, lacy thong that hid beneath. He hummed appreciatively, barely audible over the loud music of the club, but the warmth of his hands on your arse cheeks, the tingle that shot through you as he playfully batted your skin was confirmation enough that you had his attention.

As you turned, you plucked a shot from the tray of a passing waiter and downed it in one. It wasn’t that your confidence was waning, merely that you needed the extra shot of courage to release your control entirely. The vodka burned your throat and brought tears to your eyes but the gaudy flashing lights hid your reaction; it didn’t particularly matter, not when Bretson’s gaze rarely lingered on your face anyway.

The song changed and your movements shifted with it. You turned back to him and slid your hands down your sides, grabbing the bottom of your skirt and toying with it, cheekily revealing the panties beneath. Before Bretson could reach up and touch you again, you stepped back and undid the first button on your shirt.

He licked his lips hungrily as you twirled around, bucking your hips against the cool metal pole in front of him. However, where Bretson couldn’t take his eyes off you, your attention was elsewhere entirely. SHIELD never sent anywhere alone, not even to a strip club where the most dangerous man was a community banker from Illinois, and today you had been partnered with none other than Natasha Romanoff herself. It seemed ridiculous for an agent of her calibre to be sent on such a simple mission with you but you were hardly complaining.

The truth, though you’d never admit it, was that you fancied her rotten. How could you not? More times than you cared to count, you had imagined what it would be like to spend the night with her, to feel the hands which had killed so many gently caress your body. To hear the tongue which had spoken so many lies speak naughty nothings into your ear, make promises that could never be fulfilled but still tasted as sweet as strawberries in summer.

Meeting her gorgeous green eyes, you swung your hips and caught your lower lip between your teeth, a heat coiling inside you as Natasha visibly steadied herself. Perhaps your affections weren’t so one sided after all. Suddenly this strip tease was an awful lot more fun.

Another button freed, then another, you twirled around the pole and strode back down to Bretson. Each step deliberately placed, a hunger in your eyes as you sat in his lap, willing to devour the tedious man if it meant the chance at whatever desserts Natasha might be offering. You rolled your hips against his straining hard on and let him remove the shirt from your frame, eyes on your partner across the room the entire time.

You imagined her light fingers brushing against your shoulder as she tossed the offending shirt aside, her warm breath on your neck as you wriggled in her lap. Bretson dug his fingertips into your sides, moved you out of time to the music, obviously pining for some further friction on his cock.

A hard slap on your arse snapped your attention back to him and you shot him the sharpest smile you could muster, sickly sweet and full of lustful promise as you clawed your fingers through his thinning hair. He hummed as you gently scratched your false nails over his cheeks and twisted free from his grip.

Back on your feet, cupped your breasts through the thin lacy bra, vaguely aware of the music changing again. You shifted to the new beat with ease, twirling round and releasing the knot which held your skirt up – if the piece of fabric could truly be called considered such. You felt Bretson’s grubby gaze on you as it fell to the ground but you didn’t tear yours from Natasha for a second.

Through the bright and flashing lights of the club, it was difficult to make out her reaction but the raised eyebrow and sly lick of her lips spoke more than any words could. Her eyes fell to your chest and the wordless order was clear. There was something incredibly exciting about having her dictate your next moves, to be led by her desires as teased the thin bra strap, testing her patience.

Bretson shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearly riled, practically palming himself through his trousers, and you fought to hold back a sigh. It was Natasha’s dark stare from across the room that stopped you mid sway, capturing you like a less than innocent fly in her web, the power and authority she held more intoxicating than any of the shitty drinks they served here.

Unclipping your bra, you sat once again in Bretson’s lap, taking his hands and lifting them to your bare breasts. He squeezed them harshly, almost angrily as you brought your lips to his ear and whispered, “Meet me in the back room in five minutes.”

You cut off his response with a kiss, rough and passionate while still maintaining your distance. He responded eagerly, fingers lingering on your body even as you drew back. Paying him almost no kind, you glanced to the back of the room, saddened to see your partner already gone. Hardly surprising but it still stung.

Head held high regardless, you strutted through the club to the little back room where you changed and pulled a thin dressing gown over your body. You spun around, limbs naturally pulling back into a fighting stance as the door clicked shut, but relaxed when you saw the familiar red hair in the shadows.

“Enjoy the show?” you asked, nerves bubbling to the surface for the first time that evening.

“Come here and I’ll show you just how much I enjoyed it.”

Wasting no time, you crossed the room and let Natasha slam you against the wall, her lips on yours in an instant. She kissed you breathless, fingers digging into your arse cheeks as she lifted you. The easy display of strength turned you on even more and you wrapped your legs around her waist, losing yourself in her entirely.

Her mouth descended down your jaw, your neck, peppered light bites across your collar bone and latched onto your nipple. She rolled her tongue over the sensitive bud, scraped her teeth gently over the nerves until you were begging for something more. Natasha set you down on the nearest table and all but tore the black thong from your body. You flung your head back as her lips climbed the inside of your thighs, closer but never quite where you needed to feel her.

With the first lick of your clit, the handle on the door rattled. You shot up straight and gasped, “Bretson.”

“Forget about him,” Natasha muttered, hand on your stomach to guide you back down into place. “I’m not sharing you tonight.”

Your concerns faded away as she worked you, sliding two fingers into you with ease. You threw your head back and gave yourself over to the pleasure, all thoughts of the mission fading as you lost yourself to Natasha’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
